Last Son
Last Son is a 2013 superhero film based on the DC Comics character Superman, produced by DC Comics and Warner Bros., distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. It is the second instalment in the DC Theatrical Universe, after The Batman, and thus is set in Earth-173. Directed by Zack Snyder, and written by David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan, the film stars Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Michael Shannon, Anton Yelchin, Andie MacDowell, Russell Crowe, Kevin Costner, Laurence Fishburne, and Scarlet Johansson. The movie was followed by Aquaman: Rise Of Atlantis, based on the hero of the same name, Aquaman. Like Man Of Steel (also directed by Zack Snyder), the film title does not include the hero, "Superman's" name. The film retells the origin story of Kal-El, a man living his life as Clark Kent, who searches for reasons as to why he was so different. He finds out that he came to Earth as an infant as the last of his species, and was the first of his kind in centuries to be naturally-born. Searching for a place in the world, he becomes Superman, a powerful hero fighting the planet's greatest threats. Last Son's premiere in the United States was attended by its principal cast members in New York City on November 28, 2013. The film was released in conventional, 3D, and IMAX theaters. The film became a box office success, grossing $678,988,267 worldwide, with a very positive response by critics. Viewers and critics alike highlighted how the story flowed very well and how Kal's flashbacks were utilized perfectly to help the story. Acting of the entire cast was praised, along with the villain, special effects, Hans Zimmer's musical score and reinvention of Superman by Henry Cavill, despite his previous performance. It was also noted that the colour of the film was lighter than Man Of Steel, but was just as serious, and the darkness and humour was balanced exceptionally well. It was noticed that most of the cast, score, and story was the same as Man Of Steel of the DCCU, also directed by Zack Snyder. Snyder has said that the score, cast and story of Man Of Steel worked well, and that Last Son was to be considered a revised edition of Man Of Steel, to fit with the DCTU. Synopsis Ever since he was young, Clark Kent has been different. Grown-up and more experienced, Clark searches for his origins and why he was different. He discovers he is actually Kal-El, the last of his species from the planet Krypton and the planet's first natural birth in centuries. Kal decides to become the hero Superman, and keeps the people of Earth safe. But there is another Kryptonian named General Dru-Zod, who has been searching for Kal, and plans to turn Earth into a new Krypton. Kal must learn to embrace his identity, and stop Zod before it's too late.... Cast * Henry Cavill as Superman/Kal-El (Clark Kent) **Dylan Sprayberry as 13-year-old Clark Kent ** Cooper Timberline as 9-year-old Clark Kent * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Michael Shannon as General Dru-Zod * Anton Yelchin as James Bartholomew "Jimmy" Olsen * Andie MacDowell as Martha Kent * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Scarlet Johansson as Faora Hu-Ul * Connie Nielsen as Lara Lor-Van * Matt Lanter as Quex-Ul * Luke Benward as Non * Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy, USAF Additionally, Harry Lennix appears as Lieutenant General Swanwick, USA. In the mid-credits scene, Wes Bentley is portrayed in the uncredited role of Ocean Master/Orm Marius (Curry). Christina Wren portrays Captain Carrie Farris, George Clooney portrays Dr. Emil Hamiliton, and Jax-Ur is portrayed by Erick Avari. Asa Butterfield portrays Billy Batson in a cameo, alongside Freddie Highmore as Freddy Freeman. Michael Kelley plays Steve Lombard. Jack Kirby appears in a cameo as a citizen of Metropolis that sees Superman fly through the city. In addition, Jack Foley, Jadin Gould and Rowen Kahn portray Pete Ross, Lana Lang, and Kenny Braverman, respectively. Joseph Cranford also portrays Ross as an adult. Richard Cetrone, Samantha Jo, Revard Dufresne and Apollonian Vanova, respectively portray Tor-An, Car-Vex, Dev-Em II and Nadira, while the CGI character Nam-Ek is voiced by John DiMaggio. References To The DCTU * When the Kryptonian Law Council are exploring options for the Kryptonians' safety, one of them mentions the option of asking the Thanagarians for help, but the others wave it off and call the Thanagarians "winged barbarians." In the comics, the Thanagarians from the planet Thangar is the winged species of the heroes Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Hawkwoman. * When Kal is inside the ship, it has been noticed that one of the four cryogenic sarcophagus that he looks inside has no skeleton and was already open, unlike the other three. This is a reference to Supergirl, Kal's cousin, being inside that ship. *When Superman flies through the sky, a boy named and credited as Billy Batson sees him and is in awe. He is then called by his adopted brother, who is credited as Freddy Freeman. Billy Batson is the 15-year-old alter ego of Shazam or Captain Marvel in the comics, while Freddy Freeman was his adopted brother and/or friend in the comics. Freddy was also the teenage alter ego of Captain Marvel Jr. * It was mentioned in the film that Dr. Emil Hamilton is currently a part-time researcher at S.T.A.R. Labs. In the comics, S.T.A.R. Labs is also the workplace of Silas and Elinore in the comics, where they conduct experiments on their son Victor "Vic" Stone, also known as the hero, Cyborg. Additionally, S.T.A.R Labs is closely related to Cyborg and the Teen Titans in the comics. * In the mid-credits scene, Ocean Master is speaking with his minion about how the amount of destruction caused by Superman guarantees war for Atlantis. This references Atlantis itself, the underwater land of humanoid beings known as Atlanteans. The hero Aquaman is also a half-Atlantean. Furthermore, Ocean Master is Aquaman's half-brother, Orm Curry (Marrius) in the comics, which is referenced when he calls Aquaman his brother in the mid-credits scene * When Faora and Kal were fighting on top of the building, there was a LexCorp logo on a separate, far-off building. LexCorp is the company owned by Superman's arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor. Another logo for LexCorp is shown when Kal confronts Faora and Quex. * A Wayne Enterprises sign is shown on a truck when Zod lands on Earth. Wayne Enterprises is the company owned by Bruce Wayne, who is also the hero Batman. * The character Captain Carrie Farris in the comics is a Star Sapphire and is the love interest of Hal Jordan, also known as one of the human Green Lanterns. Trivia * Last Son was under several working titles: Superman: Man Of Steel, Superman: Last Son Of Krypton, Superman: Krypton's Last, Superman: Last Son, Son Of Krypton, and Krypton's Last. The name "Last Son" was officially decided later, and was compared to Man Of Steel, which also didn't have the word "Superman" in the title. * Unlike Man Of Steel, Last Son features the ability for Kryptonian's to use super breath, super senses, telescopic vision, and microscopic vision. All of these abilities are much more apparent and listed by Jor-El. Additionally, Last Son also mentions that these powers need to utilized under a yellow sun, and not any other colour, like red (as stated by Zod). However, the lack of a yellow sun isn't explored too much in depth. * Snyder has said that Last Son had the biggest and most important plot turn for the DCTU, and without it, the movie universe wouldn't have gone forward. * Last Son is considered to be a remastered, reloaded version of Man Of Steel, as noted by Zack Snyder, because of all the blatant similarities. Category:Created By RenKrawler17Category:Superman Category:Movies Category:Earth-173